


Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers

by problematiclesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AND IT'S GONNA BE LIT, F/F, IT'S A MR AND MRS SMITH AU Y'ALL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiclesbian/pseuds/problematiclesbian
Summary: "Describe how you first met."Lena smiles a real smile for the first time all session. “Ah.. it was in Colombia.”“Bogota,” Kara adds, also smiling. “Five years ago.”“Six.”“Right,” Kara nods, “five or six years ago...”orMr. and Mrs. Smith, Supercorp style.





	Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own the characters, or the plot, simply adapting the movie to fit my fave ship.

**Dr. Megan Morzz's Marriage and Counseling Office, National City. August 14th, 2016.**

 

Lena and Kara sit across from the marriage counselor.

Kara is slouching in the chair while Lena is ramrod straight, arms and legs crossed defensively. The room is very tense.

Kara leans forward to address the doctor.

“OK, I'll go first.

Let me say, we don't really need to be here. See, we've been married five years.”

  
Lena interjects. “Six.”

  
Kara pauses, then continues.

“Five, six years. And this is like a check-up for us. Chance to poke around the engine, maybe change the oil. Replace a seal or two. That's it.”

Megan smiles, ever the professional. “Alright then, let’s begin.

 

_On a scale of 1 to 10, how happy as a couple are you?”_

Lena answers immediately. “Eight.”

“Wait,” Kara starts, “Like, ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable, or…”

“Just respond instinctively.” Megan suggests.

Kara nods. “Okay.”

“Ready?”

Kara and Lena speak at the same time.

“Eight.”

 

\----

 

_“How often do you have sex?”_

Lena and Kara both look at her blankly.

“I don’t understand the question.” Lena states.

“Yeah, I’m lost,” Kara agrees, “Is this another one to ten thing?”

Lena breaks her perfect posture as she asks, “But, because, is, like, one very little,  
or is one nothing? Because… You know, technically speaking, the zero would be nothing.”

“How about this week?” Megan asks.

There’s a long, long, awkward pause. Both Lena and Kara look at the therapist like they don’t know the answer.

Kara blinks. “Uhhh.. including the weekend?”

“Sure.”

They are both silent.

 

\----

 

_Describe how you first met._

Lena smiles a real smile for the first time all session. “Ah.. it was in Colombia.”

“Bogota,” Kara adds, also smiling. “Five years ago.”

“Six.”

“Right,” Kara nods, “five or six years ago...”

 

* * *

 

**Botoga, Colombia. August 17th, 2010. 14:53.**

 

Kara Danvers sits at the bar in a broken down hotel in Bogota, Columbia. She thumbs through a worn copy of a novel with one hand as she downs a shot with the other. She looks up as police come bursting through the doors of the hotel, shouting in Spanish. Kara calls over the bartender.

“What’s going on?” she asks in Spanish.

“Someone shot the Barracuda.” The bartender responds. “Police are looking for tourists traveling alone.”

Kara nods and slides her glasses onto her face, turning her back to the bar. A wary policeman catches her eye.

He comes over to her, his hand on his gun, and starts speaking rapid Spanish. “Are you alone Ma’am?”

Kara puts a hand to her ears, gestures like she doesn’t understand. He repeats it, angry. “Are you alone?!”

At that moment, a woman comes stalking through the hotel doors, several police following her. They’re yelling, “Your passport please, ma’am!”

Her dress shifts as she turns, covering the knives strapped to her thighs.

Across the room, Kara makes eye contact with the woman.

“Are you alone ma’am??” A policeman shouts in her face. The woman turns her head to respond to the man but her eyes stay locked on Kara’s. The decision is made instantly. “No.” She states and crosses the room to the bar.

Kara pushes off the bar to meet the mysterious woman in the center, her shirt moving to cover the gun tucked into the waistband of her jeans. “Esta bien!” she says smoothly to the policeman. “She’s with me.” Kara says again, as she reaches for the woman’s hand.

They hurry into Kara’s hotel room, the walls around them shaking as the police swarm through the building, knocking on doors. Lena slams the door shut and leans against it, listening as the police get further away. When the coast seems clear, Lena turns to Kara.

“I’m Lena.” She offers her hand and Kara grasps it firmly.

“Kara.”

Their hands linger in the embrace.

 

\-----

 

It’s evening now, the sun fading in the sky, but the night still hot and sticky. Kara and Lena sit at an old plastic table, two shot glasses and an almost empty bottle of tequila in front of them. Lena raises her glass.

“To dodging bullets.”

“Dodging bullets,” Kara replies, mirroring Lena’s grin around the rim of the glass as they both take the shot.

“So it speaks,” Lena’s eyes are glimmering with amusement, “but does it dance?” She pushes up from the table, purposely leaning close to Kara as she asks, before pulling away and taking her shot glass with her.

Kara laughs to hide her flustered-ness, turning to watch Lena as she moves gracefully to the dance floor.  Lena keeps her eyes on Kara, challenging her. She drains the last of the drink and tosses the glass into a nearby barrel, causing the flames to flare for a moment. Lena’s smile is slow and sly as she begins to move her hips to the spanish guitar music playing.

Kara rises from the table, moving slowly towards Lena, raking her eyes up and down her figure. Lena leans into her touch as Kara slides her hands onto Lena’s waist, pulling Lena into her arms. Lena hooks her arms around Kara’s shoulders as they sway.  Kara guides Lena’s hips against her own.

There’s other couples on the dance floor, but everything fades away as Kara and Lena move together, their lips a breath apart. When their lips finally connect, it’s clear where the rest of the night is headed.

 

\------

 

The sunlight filtering through the windows is what wakes Lena. She raises her head, at first confused, until the events of the night before come rushing back into her memory. She pulls the sheet around her as she sits up to survey the room. The bed is empty and there’s no sign of the beautiful woman she’d met yesterday.

Lena shakes her head at herself. She should’ve known Kara wouldn’t stay. She lets herself be disappointed for a moment before she moves to the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath as she gets ready to get up and erase any memories from the night before.

But as she does so, the door at the far side of the room opens and Kara enters, carrying two cups of coffee on a tray. Lena can’t help the grin that slides across her face.

“Hi stranger.”

“Hi back.” Kara says as she puts down the tray and smiles, bright and wide. “I think room service fled. I did what I could.”

Lena nods appreciatively as she drinks the coffee. “Thank you. Oh, that’s good.”

Kara takes her own cup and walks to the window, looking out at the city. Lena takes the opportunity to stare unabashed at the other woman. She finally glances down at the tray and notes the small flower. As she tucks it behind her ear, she raises her eyes to catch Kara’s gaze, dark and full of desire.

Lena rises from the bed to cross the room and join Kara by the window. They spend a moment just gazing at each other, the shine of the morning-after-sunlight catching in each other’s eyes.

Then Lena reaches out to stroke Kara’s cheek and pull their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Kara drops her coffee cup to the ground, forgotten, as she wraps her arms around Lena’s body and leads them back to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

 

* * *

**New York, New York. August 25th, 2010. 16:19.**

 

“Hey, step right up, ladies and gentlemen. Try your luck. How about you, little lady? Wanna try your luck? Win a prize?” The carney’s voice carries through the crowd as he stands in front of the “Sharp Shooter” booth.

Kara and Lena are ambling among the stands, Kara’s arm slung possessively over Lena’s shoulder, Lena tangling their hands together.

Kara looks at Lena questioningly, pulling Lena slightly closer as she turns to see her thoughts, and Lena shrugs and smiles. “Yeah, alright.”

Lena moves out from under Kara’s arm but keeps their hands connected. Kara tilts her plastic cup of beer and holds in between her teeth, so she can use her other hand to pass money to the carney. “Two.”

“We’ve got two over here!” The carney calls as Lena steps up to the booth and Kara finishes her beer and tosses the cup away. She leans against the booth with an easy smile as Lena picks up the plastic gun. “You know how to hold it?”

Lena holds it gingerly, shows her grip to Kara with a hopeful grin. “Yeah?

Kara grins back. “Yeah.”

Lena fires the gun randomly, the bullets pinging as they miss the targets, she and Kara giggling over her poor aim.

“You’ve gotta aim, baby.” Kara teases as her next shot misses wildly.

“I am!!” Lena exclaims. “Don’t laugh, I’ll kill you,” she mumbles with a grin as she misses the final shot.

Kara is still grinning at her adoringly as Lena passes the gun to her. She picks up the gun and her expression becomes focused as she aims and fires the five shots in quick succession. As she hits the fourth target, Lena’s expression narrows.

Kara’s fifth shot just barely misses, and she puts the gun down with a casual shrug, looking at the carney. “Do we still get something?”

Lena gives her a suspicious look and Kara shrugs again. “Beginner’s luck.” she says, but she has a tiny smug smile.

Lena’s competitive side starts to show. “I wanna go again.” she states as Kara collects their small prize, and so Kara willingly hands another five to the carney. “She’s going again.”

Lena picks up the gun again, her grip this time sure and steady, her expression determined. Kara watches from behind her as Lena fires off the shots, hitting every single target dead on.

She puts down the gun with a satisfied smile. Kara gives her an astonished and impressed look. Now Lena shrugs.  “Beginner’s luck.” she says, intertwining their fingers again while Kara looks at her with amazement and frankly, desire.

She picks the biggest prize they have, and Kara swings her arm over Lena’s shoulder again as they walk away from the booth in triumph.

Kara hands the small prize to a child as they pass, and presses a kiss to Lena’s temple as they blend back into the crowd.

 

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, National City. September 28th, 2010. 9:43.**

 

Kara’s backed into a corner of the boxing ring, the trainer throwing punch after punch. Outside the ring, her friend Alex stands with an exasperated look.

“Stop, stop! You’ve only known this girl for six weeks!!”

Kara grapples with the trainer, grabbing his neck and swinging him around, grunting as they go at it.

Between punches, she responds to her friend.

“I’m in love, Alex! She’s smart, sexy. She's uninhibited, mysterious, complicated. She's the sweetest thing I've ever seen. She’s hot, yeah, but it’s more than that. She understands me, she makes me a better me-” Kara gets cut off as she drops to the floor to avoid the trainer’s right kick, swinging her leg to knock the trainer down with her.

Alex starts to pace next to the ring, ignoring the rough battle happening next to her. “I knew Maggie two and a half years before I asked her to marry me! You have to have a foundation of friendship, Kara!” She shouts as Kara gets kneed in the stomach. “Trust me. The other stuff fades.”

Turning away from her friend, Alex looks over at two shirtless girls stretching.

She gives them an aloof nod. “Hey.”

 

* * *

**Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona. September 28th, 2010. 13:07.**

 

Lena grasps a rock above her, climbing higher. Below her, attached to Lena by cable, Lucy struggles to keep up along the canyon wall.

“So you don't think this is all happening a little fast?!” Lucy calls up to her friend.

Lena hoists herself to the next outcropping effortlessly. “Luce, you know me. You know I never do anything without thinking it through. I knew from the moment I saw her. She's brilliant, beautiful, understanding...”

“What does she do?” Lucy shouts, a little breathless.

“She’s in construction. Big time contractor.”

 

\------

 

Kara’s face is smushed into the floor as she struggles with the heavier man on top of her. She shouts to Alex, answering her question, “A server goes down on Wall Street. She's there, anytime, day or night. She's like Supergirl for computers!”

 

\----------

 

Lena pulls herself to the top of the canyon, looking down at Lucy with a smile.

“She's gone as much as I am, so it's perfect.”

 

\------

 

Alex looks on with a frown as Kara uses her legs to flip the trainer onto the mat and then pins him, struggling to hold him down. “I give the whole thing six months, tops!”

Kara looks over her shoulder with a huge grin, despite the mouthguard in her mouth and the huge man she’s wrestling with. “Alex?

I asked her to marry me.”

The trainer takes this opportunity to slam Kara into the floor.

“WHAT?” Alex yells.

“I’m getting married!”

“What? I can’t hear you!”

Kara is still grinning even as the trainer lands punch after punch, slamming her face into the mat again. “Getting married!” She shouts, and pulls her gloved fists up to block her face as the trainer continues to punch.

“Can you stop punching her in the face for a second, please!!” Alex yells at the trainer, “Stop hitting her for a second, I think she said something crazy!”

Kara knocks the trainer to the floor and pushes to her feet in victory.

“We’re getting married. I’m gonna marry Lena.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think. does it need more description? less dialogue? let me know.  
> and i'm at allloversbetray on tumblr


End file.
